Clash of the Titans
by Gecko26
Summary: What if a giant creature/person from another series was dropped into the attack on titan universe?
1. Smiley

Smiley

Series: One Piece

Height: 150 meters long, 70 meters tall

This…. This wasn't Punk Hazard, where was master, where was he? Last thing he remembered was that horrible candy and dissolving into gas and then suddenly he was in this new place with these wird giants. They looked kind of dumb, they just stood around and let him step on them, how weird! Oh well, it's not like they could harm him, he was the ultimate weapon, he was Smiley!

As he moved he watched the giant human things lumber around aimlessly, sometimes he would stop and drip himself on them and watch it get coated in his poison and cry out in a bit of pain, steam coming off of them but they never seemed to die unless he stepped on one. One even walked into him and kept walking until it got stuck inside of him! What strange creatures, master would love to learn more about them, too bad he's not here.

As he moved around this weird wooded island he sometimes came across old human villages, but he never saw anyone in them, but then again they might have been hiding, but either way they would have died after he walked over said villages.

Suddenly he saw something in the distance, it looked like….smoke? Yellow smoke to be exact, it looked like it came from a flare. That means there's a human, humans mean master might be here, either way it was something to do, something fun!

He began to run towards them, crying out in excitement as he began to spot a large group of tiny humans on what looked like horses? Oh fun, he can't wait to get to them and poison them, should he send out the gas or should he coat them and watch them squirm as they died, or should he send out small parts of himself and watch them try to fight him off as they died, oh so many options!

As he ran towards them he began to see even more flares being fired as he noticed the humans finally seeing him, or rather finally seeing him as a threat, it's pretty hard to miss a giant slimy salamander, now isn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander, what the hell is that thing, it isn't a titan!"

"I don't know, just keep moving, I don't want anyone to get near it!" Ordered Erwin as he sent up several more flares, these being black and purple to signal abnormal titan and emergency along with a green flare signaling a change from formation as several other groups fired the same flares. "Send a messenger to the others, tell them not to retreat or head back to the wall, I don't know what this thing is but I don't want it knowing where wall Rose is!" He ordered as several of them began to ride off. 'What is that thing, I thought it was a mountain until it let out that cry!'

"Captain, what do we do, the mission might not be possible with that thing here, is it an ally or an enemy?"

"I don't know, hell I don't know if we can defeat it or it's it's some sort of mutant titan, Hange, any opinion on this?"

"I'm not sure, it's easily taller than any titan we've ever seen before! It's probably taller than the wall, maybe fifty, or one hundred meters tall? " She guessed as she stared at it in awe before seeing it's cheeks start to swell up. "Commander, I think it's about to do something!"

Right as she said that Smiley began to rapidly spit out purple blobs of itself, sending them flying right towards the confused soldiers who were now in the middle of a rain of poison.

"AUGH! It burns, get it off, get it off!" Cried one soldier as a large glob hit him, knocking him off his horse as it began to wiggle before forming into a horse sized version of the giant poisonous salamander.

"What the hell, that thing can multiply and shoot itself like a cannon?!" Cried out Gunther in confusion.

"Amazing, I've never seen something like that before, I want to know more!" Cried Hange with a large grin. "Commander, permission to capture that specimen and bring it back with us?"

"Denied, from what we can see it's hurting us just by touch and it looks like it's made out of some kind of water substance, nothing we have would be able to hold it!" He snapped as he saw more blobs heading towards them. "We need to retreat, we don't have any plan n how to deal with something like this!"

"Right sir!" Shouted one soldier as he raised his flare gun to the air only be tackled by one of the purple slime creatures. "No, no, get off, get off of me!" He cried in desperation as he aimed the flare gun at the poisonous creature in desperation before firing.

The next thing Erwin and the soldiers around the man knew was a loud boom and fire, so much fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These humans were fun, they're like a bunch of tiny ants running from the rain, I wonder how long it will take to kill them all? Smiley crooned in amusement as he saw his mini versions running around and causing havocs with the humans and their weird mounts, what were those things? Whatever, either way they were gonna die, half of them were already poisoned, so they would die soon.

As he watched he began to wonder if there were any more of these humans around, and if there were humans he might find master again! Oh boy oh boy, He wanted to find him, he wanted master Ceasar to give him more poison, to give him new fun things to poison! Maybe he should let a few of them live, if they live they might lead them back to a town or maybe a port! Yes, this was starting to sound good, he'd let them live and then he'd find master.

As he was thinking this he noticed one of his poisonous copies suddenly catch fire and explode! Where did they get fire from? Wait, those flares from earlier exploded, that must mean they used some kind of ignition to set them off, did that mean that they could harm him? No, he couldn't let them learn his weakness, he would not die again! He roared in anger as he began to mentally call his copies back. He could find out where they came from later, but for now he was going to play it safe, he didn't have master to help him regenerate any more poison!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Augh….what was that, what just happened?" Groaned Erwin as he pulled himself off the ground. Around him were his fellow soldiers and horses, and in some cases only pieces of them, and in the middle of the carnage was a massive smoking crater.

"Sir...I think we just found these things weakness." Coughed Hange as she stood up from behind a downed horse. "I think that flare made it explode?"

"So these things are flammable but they explode?! What kind of shitty titan freak is this?" Levi muttered with a frown.

"Well whatever they are it seems like that scared them off, good for us, let's head back to wall Rose, Hange, if you can get a sample do it, we're leaving now." Ordered Erwin as he walked towards a horse that was still standing without a rider or being poisoned. "That explosion just gave away our position to every titan for at least a mile, we need to get out of here or that slime thing will be the least of our worries."

"Yes sir, what do you want us to do about the bodies and those who got touched by that stuff, they don't look like they're going to make it." She asked as Levi fired a black flare into the air.

"As much as it pains me to say we have to leave them here, we've lost a lot of men to that thing and I don't want to lose any more due to touching the poison." He said grimly.

"Understood, I just hope that thing never shows its ugly head again, we might not survive next time." Levi added darkly as they began to make their way back to wall Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small humans were getting away, which meant he was safe for the time being and luckily got away back into the forest to keep out of sight. Sure the trees would die, but he would be long gone by the time that became a problem. He made sure to keep the small humans in his sight and made sure they couldn't see him before he began to slowly walk out and follow them ever so slowly. He would not let them get away with hurting him, no one hurts Smiley like that, no one! As he began to follow them he started to notice how a large structure began to appear in the distance.

It looked like a wall of some kind with things on top, but it was so far away he couldn't tell what they were, but he did see a hole in it where the humans were heading to. Did they manage to break their own wall? What idiots! Wait, what is that big thing next to the hole? Is that important? It looked like those bigger humans but much, MUCH bigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god! It's the colossal titan!" Screamed a soldier in horror as the squad stopped and saw the titan looming right next to the wall and seemed to look down at them.

"What the hell, how did it get here? Why now of all times?" Muttered Levi with a frown.

"Everyone, don't panic." spoke up Erwin while gripping his reigns. "We must remain calm."

"What are your orders commander, should we try to kill that thing now?"

"No, we'd never get through that steam. We'll try and see if we can distract it. Half of you will go into the wall while me and the rest go away from the wall to see if we can draw his attention." He ordered as they nodded. "Hopefully he hasn't taken out the cannons yet, we'll need them if we want to defend Trost, if this is like last time the armored titan will show up soon as well."

The squad slowly settled on who would run and who would distract it, right as the titan began to raise a hand up and crouch closer to them.

"Scatter, don't clump together where he can wipe you all out with one slap!" Called Levi as they all jumped off their mounts as their 3D gear shot out their grappling hooks into the wall.

The titan however expected this and swung it's other hand down from the right side and managed to swat some of the soldiers and their horses into the wall, breaking their bones.

"Keep it together, we can do it!" Called out Olou as the survivors nodded. They shot out as the titan narrowed its eyes.

'Come on, we have to destroy it before it disappears again!' Thought Levi with a frown. 'The longer it lives the more people will suffer because of it.' He shot upwards, making sure to pass by its face, catching it's attention before shooting back towards the wall. 'Come on you big bastard, come at me!'

The titan looked at Levi, but turned back to the squad and tried to grab at them.

'What, it doesn't care about me, is it also an abnormal in more ways than one, that trick would have worked on most titans.' He thought before his eyes moved to the distance and widened. 'No…. no no no, it followed us?!' "Erwin, we have trouble! That thing followed us!"

"What?" Spoke the man before turning to see the huge creature in the distance heading to their location at a quick pace. 'Damn it, this is a worse case scenario, the colossal titan AND that thing here at once? Could this possibly get any worse?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, that big thing didn't seem like the humans he was use to. This one actually seemed off, and more red. Was that normal? Well whatever the reason it was ignoring him, how rude! He better teach him why you don't ignore the ultimate weapon Smiley!'

He inflated his cheeks before letting out a huge glob of poison which hit the side of the thing's arm, which caught it's attention. It hissed in anger as it forgot the tiny humans it was trying to squash and began to turn towards Smiley. Ha! Now he got its attention! He hissed a challenge as his frills around his neck shook a bit as the giant red human began to slowly march towards him, hissing out steam with every step.

The large 'human' was looking at Smiley with what seemed like curiosity, but didn't slow down and kept going before he stood directly in front of it. Smiley roared out a challenge before lunging forward, hoping that it would knock him down so he could kill it. The large human though managed to brace itself and keep from falling down, but it did seem to notice it's flesh burning from the contact.

Good, this meant that he could hurt him, he was a bit worried he wouldn't be able to hurt him, but it seems they can feel pain. Soon the giant 'human' began to cry out in pain. Smiley took that moment to try and stand on his back legs while he kept pushing against it more. As he kept pushing the 'human' began to steam a lot as his poison kept soaking into it, by now this red human was definitely poisoned, he wondered if it would start to get weaker soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was this thing and where did it come from?! It wasn't a titan, a human, or anything he had seen! Bertolt was confused, this wasn't part of the plan, he was supposed to knock a hole in the wall, 'defend' Trost until Reiner could show up and break the rest of the wall in!

He could feel his body getting warmer and painful the more this thing touched him, which was making him try to shove it off, but it wasn't so easy. Whatever this thing was it wasn't a titan, his hands were just passing through this thing like it was made of water or honey! He couldn't see any weak spots on this thing, what was he supposed to do?!

He saw the thing's cheeks start growing and suddenly found part of his vision cut off when it spat out something which just made him cry out in more pain. That's it, he's done his job and at this point he just needs to get out of here, he knew Reiner was hiding, just waiting to snatch him up as soon as he popped out of his titan body.

He steeled himself and started to retreat as fast as possible and began to let off more steam. He didn't know what this thing was, but he just wanted to get away from it now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiley looked at the 'human' and started to lob out more of his poison when he saw it starting to hide in the steam. He was winning, he had to be if it was trying to escape! Take that, no one can beat Smiley, no one!

The steam got too thick to see making him stay on guard and move over, only to hear what sounded like a loud roar coming from his left. He looked in confusion only to be charged at by another large 'human', but this one was different, this one was shorter than the red 'human', but it looked like it was covered in some sort of armor?

Smiley saw the' human' rush right into the cloud and not appear making him step closer before seeing it run out through the other side. He roared in annoyance as he began to follow it, now seeing the cloud of steam clear up to see the red 'human' gone. Where had it gone? He wanted to see what else it could do. Oh well, at least he could chase this new one, that could be fun. He wondered if it would take longer to poison hm due to the armor?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did a simple plan go so wrong?! Bertolt was supposed to break the wall, he and him then 'defend' the city for a bit before he breaks through the next one, now it's all gone to shit! They had to pull out, what is that thing, whatever it is the general needs to know immediately, Annie will just have to stay in the walls for now.

He kept Bertolt on using one arm and turned to see that giant creature following where he was going. Why was it following him, did it know that he had Bertolt? This wasn't good, he can't lead it back to the general and he can't return to the walls until he loses that thing, damn it!

He began to pick up the pace and moved away from the wall while Smiley kept following, motivated by the 'human'. He wanted to catch him, this was fun! He hadn't had fun like this since Ceaser let him out of that cramped room!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That thing is...chasing the Armored Titan?" Levi asked in confusion as he and the rest of the survey corps watched the gooey monster chasing said titan. "So...is it an ally then?"

"If so, then that means it won't try to kill us if I got in close to get a sample." Smiled Hange.

"I don't think so," Said Erwin with a frown. "I think that creature is more of a wild factor, it'll go after anything that catches it's eye and for now it seems like the titans are more interesting than us."

"Then if it turns it's attention to us, we'll have to put it down like a wild dog." Spoke Levi coldly.

"Yes, but for now we can focus on countermeasures for fighting it, let's just hope the armored titan keeps it occupied until we can seal the hole in trost." Erwin said as they nodded.

**Hey, I know it's been a long time since I've posted a new story or updated my other stories, my bad, but here's a new series I thought might be fun to write. It's a bunch of one-shot chapters, basically what would happen if a 'titan' from another series showed up in the attack on titan universe? None of the chapters are connected to each other unless I say so, and the characters are not guaranteed to be allies to the humans, if you have any suggestions for who should appear in the next chapter please leave a comment in the reviews**


	2. Iron Giant

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but here it is, chapter two, featuring the iron giant, I hope you all like it**

Iron Giant

Series: The Iron Giant movie

Size: Fifty feet

"FIRE!" Roared Erwin as the female titan entered the firing range of the harpoon cannons.

The squad pulled the fuses and caused a rainstorm of numerous harpoons to shoot out, all with tight cables which hit the titan, who covered her neck, and dug into her from several angles. The Titaness grunted as the sound of the cannons echoed throughout the forest for miles.

"We got her...fire again, fire backup cannons now!" Erwin ordered as another volley shot out. This one hit her legs and feet, pinning them to the ground while she let out growls and groans.

The sound of the cannons echoes out, the titans giving it no mind, but as they traveled one figure perked up at it, remembering something that happened long ago. They were currently laying on their side while covered in a light layer of dirt and ground with a few trees growing, but nothing that would impede their movement. It had been so long since they had heard anything, all it remembered was saving Hogarth from the bomb, the darkness, and then cold...then when he awoke everything was different, like he was in a different place.

The figure heard a distant roar that made it start to rise up, pushing the ground and trees off it while making a large shadow loom over the grass. Deer ran away and the occasional titan turned towards the new figure with curiosity. The figure looked out before spotting what looked like whate smoke billowing out from the forest, that had to have been where the cannons were. The figure stood up and made any nearby titans look like babies by comparison before it began to slowly make its way towards the smoke. The earth shook with every step, the figure looming over the immense forest.

Back with the survey squad Erwin was glaring at the prone form of the female titan. Said titan tried to break free with Levi himself looking ready.

"Now that we've got her trapped, let's take her out."

"Right, she's stuck here now." He said as the females eyes gazed over them.

'So they caught me, I should have known this was a trap.' She thought with annoyance at herself. 'I underestimated them and now they'll probably find my real body if they cut into the neck. I'm gonna show them what a titan can do when cornered.' She thought as she hardened the skin around her neck into a diamond. 'I'll undo it after I call for the titans, then...wait, what is that?' She thought as the ground began to shake.

The squad themselves noticed it through the trees with Erwin looking around.

"Levi, do you feel that?"

"I can hear it to. Something's coming, something big." He said before a flurry of black flares shot out into the air. "Abnormal, get ready!"

"Yes sir!" Called the men as they looked around with their swords at the ready and the female titan confused.

'I haven't even called them and one's already heading this way? I can still work with that.' She thought as she got ready. 'I wonder how big it is to make the earth shake like this, it has to be 14, maybe 15 meters tall at least.'

But as the ground shook harder and harder the men started growing antsy.

"Where is it, I don't see it anywhere."

"The ground's shaking so much I feel like I'm about to fall off!"

"Look alive, it can come from anywhere." Levi called with a frown. 'Why is it coming here, the others posted in the forest should be distracting any and all titans around here. Is it coming for her?'

"C-C-Captain Levi!" Called one soldier near the top of a tree and shaking. "I-I see it!"

"Good, where is it, what direction is it coming from?" He called as the man stammered in fear.

"East! B-B-But it's huge!"

"Just give us a measurement!" Yelled Levi in annoyance.

"It's fifteen meters! But it's...it's…. it's ..."

"Spit it out!"

"It's metal!" He cried as Levi frowned and shot himself towards the soldier in order to see the 'titan'.

"What are you….talking about?" He muttered, looking surprised as the ground shook more. "What the hell IS that thing?"

"I-It's...a metal titan!" He cried as they stared out at the figure, it was a colossal being shaped like a human, but made of dark grey metal, it had a fin on top of it's head and white glowing eyes. It was trying to navigate it's way through the trees while shoving a few down before Levi headed down to Erwin.

"What's coming Levi?"

"Sir, I don't know what it is, or why it's coming this way, but it's bigger than this titan and looks like it's made out of metal, not flesh."

"A new abnormal never seen before right as we caught the female titan? I doubt this is a coincidence." He remarked before there was a huge crash and they all turned to see the giant reach the spot with the men stunned.

"W-W-What the hell is that?!"

"Oh god, it's a titan! A shiny one!"

"We could really use Cthulhu about now!"

"I want it...I WANT IT!" Hange cried with stars in her eyes.

The large giant slowly came to a stop when it saw the 'human' in what looked like wires of some kind while noting all sorts of tinier animals in the trees. What was going on, when did humans get this big, and are those...regular humans in the trees, did they do this to her? It began to walk towards her with Annie herself taking it the wrong way and started to thrash about against the lines.

'What the hell is that thing, that isn't a titan! Or at least not one I've seen before!' She thought while managing to rip one of the harpoon guns down and tried the others with the giant getting closer and looking at her curiously.

Was the large human trying to get free? It looked scared, like Hogarth did when he first appeared. He should talk to her to calm her down.

"Want…..help?" It asked in a raspy, metallic voice, making everyone there freeze.

"It ...talked?" Spoke Hange who looked ready to drool, jump out the tree, and squeal, all at once.

"It talked…" Erwin repeated in surprise. 'It asked her if it wanted help, it has to be the female titan's ally.'

'It can talk too?' Thought Annie before the large giant reached out towards some of the cables. It grabbed them and pulled them out with little effort before bringing it to it's face to smell them.

Iron, good, it had been far too long since it's last meal. It put the cables in and began to chew as it began to pull more out of the female titan.

"It's...eating the cables?" Spoke Erwin in confusion. "Men! Stop it!"

"Yes sir!" They called out as they raced forward, their 3d gear shooting them into the air. They swung at the head with the giant not paying attention with one man swinging.

"Eat this!" He hit the back of the neck, but all it did was make a ding while the swords broke. "W-What?!" He cried as the giant stopped and it's eyes briefly turned red.

Was he just attacked, did the small humans just hit it with something?' It turned it's head with others breaking their swords too and were stunned.

"It...It's skin is too hard!"

"Sir, we can't kill it like the others, what do we do now?!"

'They can't kill it? Who is this guy?' Thought Annie as the giant turned back to her and kept yanking the cables off her and munched on them. 'Zeke will want to know about this, is this one of the titan's we're looking for… and is this even a titan?' She thought as she began to regain the use of her limbs as more of the cables were pulled out.

"Quick! Don't let the female titan escape!"

"Levi, get the traitor out of that titan before it gets free!"

"On it!" he swung down at the titan's neck who tried to swat him aside with her free arm.

The iron giant paused it's feeding to watch what was going on, why was the giant human trying to hurt the small one? Was it trying to cause harm to the giant human? That wasn't good, he better stop that. He reached his hand out and grabbed the wires that were shooting out of the small one.

"Levi! Oh no, it's got him!"

Levi glared before he spun his body and used the momentum to swing himself up and landed on the iron giant's head before bringing his swords down at his eyes. The giant stumbled as the swords embedded themselves in it's eyes, cracking the glass. "So, you can be hurt." He said with a frown as he pulled out the swords, only for his eyes to widen in shock as the glass repaired itself and the eyes turned red. "What the-"

The iron giant let out an angry cry and stood up straight nearly making Levi fall before it reached up towards it's head. It took Levi from it's eyes and moved him towards the ground. "No ...fighting."

Levi was annoyed, and also caught off guard before seeing the female titan just about free and quickly reloaded new blades. "Damn titan, what are you?" He growled in anger.

'Ok, definitely keeping this guy, if he can keep up with Levi then he will definitely be of use.' Thought Annie as she ripped the cables from her foot with the iron giant's eyes going back to normal. 'Ok, once I'm free I better kill them all, if I don't they'll try to kill me again.'

The iron giant looked at the large human as it got free and felt relief before reaching down and started munching on the cables again.

"Oh god, she's free, run!"

"Kill it!"

"Our blades don't do jack!"

"Sir, what do we do, what are your orders?!" Called one soldier in fear as he turned to Erwin.

"We should…." he trailed off before they saw the female titan took a swing at Levi. "Levi, move!"

"I can't, that damn thing broke my gear!" He called as he began to run.

'Yes! Once Levi is dead killing the others will be ea- wait, what?!' She thought as she found her fist held back by the iron giant who slowly shook his head.

"No...fighting." He said as she frowned before he let go of her as Levi got away

'No fighting? What kind of titan is he?'. She thought while looking at it in annoyance. 'He should be naturally trying to grab or eat the others, but he's doing neither.' She thought as he went back to chewing on the cables. She spotted several members of the survey corps swinging towards her. She raised her hand up and swatted them aside like flies, their remains hitting the iron giants head.

Said giant held off on eating when he saw one sip down and noted something red stick to his eye. He felt it with one hand and held it in front of him before freezing. Blood… remains...death...no! No no no no, Hogarth said killing was bad! He began to growl in rage as he turned to the female titan and saw the literal blood on her hands. He felt his eyes turn red with said titan backing up when she saw it.

'What's it doing?' She thought as it held out it's right arm at her and watched as it quickly changed into a large cannon before it shot her in the chest, knocking her back into the trees.

"What the?!" One soldier cried out in shock as the soldiers saw the giant step towards the female titan. "I-I-It has a gun!"

"That's not a gun, that's a cannon!" One cried out in horror as Erwin stared in amazement as the iron giant fired another round at the female titan.

Annie groaned before roaring out in pain as the shot hit her right side and left a burning spot. 'It has a cannon?! What is this thing, why is it attacking me now, is it because I killed those weaklings?'

The iron giant narrowed it's red eyes at the titan who scrambled to get back up before firing again. It had to pay, she killed, how could she do that, killing was wrong! He fired again, this one hitting her in the arm, and blew it off.

Annie let out a roar of pain with the humans themselves watching and Hange biting her tongue.

"Oh god, please don't break her up too bad, I wanna REALLY get her back to my lab." She muttered as she looked him over. "I want you too big boy, oh I sure do, I wanna know what makes you tick~"

"Focus you shitty glasses." Levi said with a frown as he got busy replacing his gear. "We don't know what this thing is, but it's taking down the female titan like it's nothing, what if it turns its attention to us?"

"That is why we need to scatter." Spoke Erwin. "It can't move too much in this forest, and with our size difference it won't be able to find us if we space out."

"Right, but what about the female titan, if we don't get her this mission is a failure."

"That's why you and I will keep our eyes on her and if she tries to run, we strike."

"Right." Levi said with a nod as the iron giant stopped firing.

The female titan was missing both of her arms and one of her legs, her body was covered in burn marks and she was propped up against a tree.

'This is insane! I need to get away before it kills me!' Annie thought as she began to will herself out of the titan's body. 'Good thing it didn't aim for my neck.'

The iron giant slowly took aim at the head, but saw steam rising up from the neck making him hesitate. What was going on, human's didn't steam like that, or at least that's how he remembered it, was this not a human?

"Levi! Now's our chance!" Called Erwin as he and Levi lunged at the female titan's nape, right as Annie came out.

Said girl felt the world go to slow motion as she saw the two coming at her and went wide eyed.

'No...no! Not now, I'm not strong enough to turn back into a titan yet!'

The iron giant though noticed what was about to happen and found his eyes going back to white with the cannon going back into his arm and let out a startled cry before rushing over with his arm out. He was so sorry, he didn't mean to kill the big human, he just got so mad and...and...why was there another human with the other two?

"So, you were the traitor, huh Annie?" Spoke Erwin with them keeping swords to her neck.

"I say we cut off her arms just to be on the safe side." Spoke Levi in a cold tone. "See if she can regrow them."

"While I do agree, maybe after we get away from it." Said Erwin as he looked at the iron giant.

"Is she ...dead?" He spoke slowly.

Erwin cleared his throat and turned to the iron giant. "No, she is perfectly fine, just...a little tired, that's all."

"Good...was she a big human?" He asked as he poked the disintegrating body.

"Uh ...yes, quite a big one." Spoke Erwin carefully. "But she was a bad one, she was a titan."

"Ti...tan?"

"Yes, they are monsters, they eat people and kill them."

"Kill ...people?" He spoke in horror with his eyes slowly turning red.

"Yes, and we fight them, are you a titan?"

"NO! I am ...Superman!" He bellowed out before standing up with his fists on his hips while looking up into the sky, confusing everyone there.

'Superman?' The survey corps members thought.

"I go...fight titans." He said as his feet began to glow.

"Fight them?" Spoke Erwin before the next thing they know several of them got propelled back from some kind of explosion from under his feet. They watched in awe as the iron giant began to fly off into the sky, soon disappearing from sight.

"He...can fly?!"

"Oh god! A flying titan that can use cannons!"

"Forget Cthulhu, THAT just made me shit my pants!"

"Levi….you saw that too, right?" Erwin asked slowly.

"Yes...though I wish I hadn't." He said as he stared at the smoke trail before deepening his frown. "I think he's headed towards wall rose."

"...Shit."


End file.
